<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sorry, but am I? by darlingkingofhell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414701">Sorry, but am I?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingkingofhell/pseuds/darlingkingofhell'>darlingkingofhell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Headcanon Heaven [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Joker (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Multi, Other, Young!ARTHUR, mentions of abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:42:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingkingofhell/pseuds/darlingkingofhell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>some short Young!Arty HCs</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Fleck/Original Character(s), Arthur Fleck/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Fleck/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Headcanon Heaven [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sorry, but am I?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>❤ When Arty was younger he used to sneak into his mom’s room and re-enact cartoons in her mirror. That’s where he learned that he loved comedy. He could always make himself smile even when no one else would.</p><p>❤ Arty would hide small scraps of paper and pencil nubs he found at school near the radiator he was chained to so he could write stories and jokes to tell himself. </p><p>❤ Arty would walk the neighborhood dogs, clean apartments, and grocery shop for neighbors to save up a little money. Every month he would use it to take himself to the pier where he would buy as much cotton candy as he could hold and ride the ferris wheel all the way up until he could see Gotham lit up at night. He knew he should probably save it for something else but it was one small thing that made him happy.</p><p>❤ Arty had a crush on one particular (y/gender) in school and would leave them little folded up jokes, doodles, or magazine clippings. He would watch every morning as they unfolded them, hoping it would make them smile (it did).</p><p>❤ Arty found a crawlspace behind his mom’s closet and made it his own personal haven away from the rest of the world. He papered the walls with magazine clippings, drawings, and his journal entries. The (y/g) he liked started leaving him pictures they drew and photo clippings they found for you. </p><p>❤ One day Arty invited his friend to come see the crawlspace. They spent the whole day giggling at jokes the other made and putting up more drawings. It was the best day of Arty’s life. </p><p>❤ Eventually they moved to a new apartment with a new school, but Arty never forgot his first friend. Maybe they would see eachother again someday…</p><p>❤ ❤ ❤</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>